


Storge

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [31]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, Thanksgiving, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome and Rewind visit his family for Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Eject & Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Storge

"Did you have to rent a Corvette?" Chromedome asked with a lopsided frown, regarding the car that his boyfriend was fawning over with amusement. Rewind glanced up at him with a wicked smile.

"No," he smirked, "I didn't have to. But if I gotta rent a car I might as well rent a _nice_ car, huh?"

"Yeah, I think a Malibu would have been just as effective at driving to your Dad's," Chromedome mused, "You just like showing off."

"Oh, no, baby, it's not about showing off. I'd drive this pretty thing in total isolation and feel just as good."

"You and your cars." Chromedome rolled his eyes and crossed to the passenger door, "You know gays aren't supposed to like driving, right? You're breaking all the rules." 

Rewind slid into the driver's seat and rubbed his hands together. "I love breaking rules." 

Chromedome leaned forward to plug the address into the GPS. "Well, you've got about half an hour to enjoy the drive before you have to get out of the car, dear."

"I'm going to enjoy the next half hour, then," Rewind grinned, "Hey, connect your phone to the Bluetooth and play me some Kansas, huh?"

"Playing some Kansas, coming right up," Chromedome confirmed.

* * *

Rewind pulled up to the driveway of an old two story home in a sunny suburb and parked the Corvette. Chromedome turned off the radio. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on Rewind's arm. Rewind took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said carefully, swallowing, "I'm just taking a second."

"You can take as long as you need," Chromedome reassured him, "It's okay."

"I'm ready. Let's just go in and say hi."

"Give me the keys and I'll come back and get the luggage in a bit," Chromedome asked, holding out his hand. Rewind handed him the keys and then opened the door and stood up out of the car.

Chromedome met him around front and held his hand in a firm reassuring grip, giving him a smile. Rewind squeezed his hand back and then walked up the driveway and onto the front porch. He hesitated only a moment before he knocked on the door.

It was only a moment before it swung open and a beaming black woman leaned against the doorframe, bright pink makeup and dark hair in twists, dressed in pink and white and clearly delighted to see him. 

"Rewind!" she exclaimed, and leaned forward to grab him and pull him into a hug, oozing familiarity. "Oh my god, I haven't seen my baby brother in so long! Look at you, are you taller? I swear, you're definitely taller."

Rewind let go of Chromedome's hand and returned the hug. "I missed you, too, Rosie."

"Oh, god, nobody's called me that in years," she laughed, pulling him back, arms on his shoulders, "Not even Flip-Sides calls me Rosie anymore."

Rewind gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, well, nobody's called me a baby for a long time either."

"You'll always be my baby brother, Rewind." She smiled gently, and then turned to look at Chromedome. "So this is your new boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, hi, I'm Chromedome," he said, offering her a hand to shake. She took it with a snort, as if the gesture amused her.

"Yeah, I watch his videos, I know who you are. Come on in, boys, you're last to show up," she said, stepping aside and waving them in. 

Chromedome trailed behind his boyfriend as they stepped into the living room, plush carpet and old furniture. It had a distinctly lived-in feel, shelves full of knick-knacks collected over the years. 

"Winders is here!" Rosanna called into the house. Immediately Chromedome heard footsteps and a much older man with deep-set laugh lines emerged from the kitchen wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron.

"Rewind!" he exclaimed, opening his arms wide. Rewind surged forward across the room to bury himself in his father's hug, leaving Chromedome standing with Rosanna.

"You're cute," she whispered to him, "I can see why he likes you so much."

"Oh, uh," Chromedome stammered awkwardly, "Thank you?"

"How old are you?" 

"Twenty-seven."

"Nice," she said with a pleased little nod, "I see his taste's improved." 

Chromedome wasn't sure how to respond to that, but fortunately, he didn't have to. Another woman appeared on the stairwell and leaned against the doorframe, headphones around her neck. She looked a lot like Rosanna, but absolutely shredded, with purple streaked relaxed hair and an ever present smirk on her face like she knew that you knew that she could snap you like a twig.

"Hey, little man," she said, "You got taller."

"Why does everyone keep saying I got taller?" Rewind asked, pulling away and rubbing at his face, "I only got like two inches taller since I left. It's barely noticeable."

"Yeah, but Eject got taller, and we've had a running debate if you did too," Flip-Sides answered, "Rosanna said it looked like you had."

Rewind looked over at Rosanna and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh," she laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I watch all your videos. It was the only way to keep up with you, you know?"

Rewind shifted, his shoulders sinking. "You do?" 

"Follow your instagram too," she smiled sadly, "I was hoping you might notice, actually. I like all your photos."

"Oh," said Rewind, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," she said, though it sounded like she was hurt, "I know you get a lot of notifications."

"So that's the coke addict that got you shot, huh?" said a new voice that Chromedome found unsettlingly similar to, though not exactly the same as Rewind's. He flinched at the words and turned toward the doorway to the kitchen.

Eject looked a startling amount like Rewind, but he wore a navy blue suit, relaxed dreads with a side fade, and an unimpressed scowl that seemed out of place on his overly familiar face. He also held a toddler in one arm, a boy with paper white skin and white-gold hair, chewing on a teething ring. 

"Uh," said Chromedome, because he felt like he should say something but had no idea what it should be. 

"Eject!" Rosanna hissed at him furiously. 

"What, are we pretending that's not what he is? Sorry I didn't get the memo," Eject said dryly. "Fine, I'll play nice, if you all insist." Eject turned away and walked back into the kitchen. 

Rewind glanced back at Chromedome, who was standing ramrod straight, breathing heavily, anxiously. "Hey, baby, come here," Rewind said softly, stepping back toward him to hold his hand.

"Don't listen to him," Blaster said apologetically, "He's not mad at you. You're just as welcome here as Rewind is." 

"Well!" Rosanna exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "That was terrifically awkward! How about you boys grab your luggage and take it upstairs, huh?"

"Yeah," said Chromedome weakly, "Uh, I'll get it."

"What, is Rewind too rich to carry his own luggage now?" Flip-Sides snorted, "I'll help you."

"Uh, thanks," Chromedome murmured, and she followed him out the front door. 

Blaster put a hand on Rewind's shoulder. "I'll talk to him," he said quietly.

"Domey is really sensitive," Rewind shook his head, "He can't handle stuff like that. If Eject doesn't want to talk to me he doesn't have to, but he can't talk to him like that." 

Blaster gave him another pat on the shoulder and then turned to walk away into the kitchen after Eject. Rewind turned back to Rosanna.

"Sorry," she said softly, "He's as stubborn as you are, you know."

"Who's kid is that?" Rewind asked.

Rosanna blinked. "Oh my god, did you not know? That's Eject's son, Lio."

"Wh-" Rewind balked as the door opened again, "Eject's? Is he married? What- where did- how old is he?" 

"How old is who?" Chromedome asked, shouldering a duffle bag.

"His nephew," Rosanna smirked.

"You have a nephew?" Chromedome asked, visibly confused.

"Uh, apparently."

"Oh yeah, little Lio," Flip-Sides nodded, hefting a suitcase as she turned up the staircase, "Sweetest little thing." 

"Hang on, I'm coming," Chromedome called, following her with the rest of their luggage. 

"Does he have a girlfriend? Is he married? What did I miss?" Rewind implored.

"Lio's three," Rosanna told him, crossing her arms, "Nah, Eject has never been much of a romantic, not even after you left. He got a broadcasting degree, works at a big football stadium as a commentator. Loves that job." She opened her phone and pulled up a news article, angling it toward Rewind. "He found Lio in a box near a dumpster by the stadium. He was just a couple days old, the tiniest little thing you ever saw. Dead of winter, snowed all night and he was there the whole time. The doctors said he only survived because a stray cat found him and climbed in the box. Kept him warm enough to get found the next morning."

"That's incredible," Rewind gasped, looking at the pictures in the article, "He kept him?"

"Yeah, after they did all the investigating and everything. Said he thought it felt like fate." She giggled and clicked her phone off. "He kept the cat, too."

"I can't believe I didn't hear about this," Rewind murmured, "He's been a father for three years?"

Rosanna nodded somberly. "It was a pretty viral story online. I can't believe you didn't at least hear about it."

Rewind looked toward the kitchen and then down at his feet. "You think he'll ever forgive me?"

Rosanna put a hand on his shoulder. "He just needs some time. A little space to get it out of his system. Give you a little bit of grief, you know. He'll come around."

"Maybe," Rewind mumbled, and then smiled in relief when he saw Chromedome coming back down the stairs.

"Your old room is so big!" he quipped, clearly trying to pretend he wasn't still upset about Eject's comment, "I didn't have nearly so much space growing up."

"Yeah, well, I had to share it," Rewind said, giving him a reassuring smile as he returned to stand beside him and hold his hand, "Bottom bunk."

"Girls on the left, boys on the right," Flip-Sides commented, jogging down the steps.

"We're not sharing a room with Eject, are we?" Rewind asked suddenly.

"No, he's staying in Dad's room. It's got its own bathroom, and Lio's still potty training."

"Mm," Rewind hummed, "So… any big plans for tonight?"

"Well, dinner's tomorrow, Dad wants to do the turkey tonight, you know. Otherwise I guess we're just hanging out."

"Speaking of that turkey, who wants to help me get that brine together, huh?" said Blaster, returning to the doorway to the living room with a smile on his face that betrayed the hard talk he'd just finished. 

"Domey's actually a great cook," Rewind suggested, and immediately regretted it when Chromedome visibly tensed up anxiously. "Or, um, sorry, hun, you don't have t-"

"No, no, uh, I'd love to help! If you want," Chromedome said, clearly nervous, "You know, I should help out, I'm very grateful to you for having me." 

"Come on, son, I'd love your help!" Blaster beamed, and Chromedome followed him into the kitchen, leaving Rewind behind with his sisters to catch up. 

Blaster pulled a pot off a hanging rack and handed it to him. "Fill this up in the sink and put it on the stove to boil, will you?"

"Sure."

"So, how'd you meet Rewind, huh?" asked Blaster, pulling down a variety of spices from the cabinet. Chromedome immediately winced. 

"Uh," he said, wishing he'd had the foresight to come up with an answer to this obvious question ahead of time, "On a hike."

"Rewind hikes?" Blaster asked, sounding surprised, "He never used to like being outdoors. Real homebody of a kid."

"He likes to exercise," Chromedome said vaguely, which was true, at least, even with a healing wound to his stomach Rewind was still trying to do his morning reps every day, "It was kind of a spontaneous thing. Random chance, I guess."

"Hm," Blaster hummed, mixing something while Chromedome watched the water fill the pot, "How long have you two been together?" 

"Almost two years," Chromedome answered, "I knew him for six months before that, though. He let me stay in his guest room when I left grad school so I could get back on my feet."

"Ah, that's my Windy, can't help but try to solve everybody's problems, huh? He's a good kid."

"I'm a big fan," Chromedome smiled politely, and shut off the faucet, hefting the pot to the stove. 

"So, grad school, huh?" 

"Oh, yeah, um, I majored in neuroscience for my undergrad," Chromedome told him, fiddling with the pilot light before it caught, "I was working on my doctorate. I wanted to be a neurosurgeon."

"Oh yeah? That sounds like a lot of work. You must be really dedicated to get through that much school, huh?" 

"I suppose," he said awkwardly, staring at the water, before he glanced back toward the living room where Rewind and his sisters were speaking animatedly on the couch, seemingly not paying attention to him. "Listen, sir, um- I know you know I have a- a _history_ , and I don't blame Eject for not liking me, especially after Dominus, I don't- I promise, if I had known I was putting Rewind in danger I never would have let it happen, I wasn't trying to-" 

Blaster put an arm around his far shoulder and pulled him into a surprisingly familiar side hug. "You're alright, son. You don't need to explain yourself to me." 

"I don't?" Chromedome asked, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Nope," Blaster answered, letting him go and returning to what he'd been doing, "I saw the way you looked at him in there. That man never came over here, never met me, not once. Rewind likes you and that's good enough for me." He pulled a large bowl out from under the cabinet and set it on the counter. "Besides. You get to be as old as me, you know plenty of good people who got problems. You ain't the first man I known to struggle with addiction. As long as you treat my boy well, you won't have a problem with me."

"...Thank you," Chromedome said, voice soft, "That means a lot to me."

"Grab the salt, will you?" Blaster asked, pointing across the counter, "The kosher stuff over there."

"Oh, yeah," Chromedome said, turning away. 

"You two working on the turkey, then?" Chromedome looked up as he grabbed the salt canister to see Eject had returned through the other entrance to the kitchen, still holding Lio. Eject was still looking at him with the same barely disguised contempt he had earlier.

"We sure are," said Blaster merrily, "You wanna lend a hand?"

"You don't need anymore cooks in the kitchen," he said coolly, "I'm just grabbing Lio a snack to tide him over until dinner." 

Eject sat Lio down in a booster seat at the table and crossed beside Chromedome to open the cabinet over the stove and retrieve a box of Cheerios.

"Lio is cute," Chromedome said, hoping maybe Eject would warm up to him eventually, "Is he albino? You don't see that too often."

Eject flicked his eyes toward him for a moment as if he were considering his response before he sat down beside the toddler and poured him out a few cheerios onto a plastic plate shaped like a cartoon character. "His case manager says she thinks that's why he was abandoned. Superstition maybe."

Chromedome felt his stomach flip unhappily in sympathy. He couldn't imagine such cruelty toward an innocent child. "How's his vision?"

Eject blinked in surprise, for a moment the resentment clearing from his expression. "20/200. He's legally blind, but he doesn't like wearing his glasses. I can only get him to keep them on outside. How did you know that?"

"I was in medical school," Chromedome explained, "I know a little bit about albinism, like it usually means vision problems. They usually improve a little bit as they get older, at least."

Eject regarded him with at least a little begrudging respect. "Yeah, his pediatrician said the same thing."

Chromedome waited to see if he'd say anything else, but he didn't. "He's really quiet," he observed, watching the toddler play with his Cheerios, moving them around the table with his fingers like pieces on an imaginary game board.

"He's always been a quiet baby," Eject commented, picking up a Cheerio and hand feeding him, "Never cries. He can chatter when he wants to, though." 

"You got lucky," Blaster interjected, "You were such a fussy baby! You and Rewind both. You cried over _everything_ , I didn't get a wink of sleep between the two of you."

"Dad!" Eject hissed, clearly embarrassed. Chromedome grinned. 

"My mom always used to say I was a real crybaby," he added, "I'd cry whenever anyone put me down."

"Rosanna was just like that," Blaster laughed, "Is that water boiling yet?"

"Huh?" Chromedome looked back at the pot and saw it had just begun to bubble, "Looks like." 

"Come on then, you look strong, the potholders are over there, pour it on in here," Blaster said, patting the bowl of salt he'd put together. Chromedome fumbled to grab the oven mitts and pick up the pot. 

The rest of the brining process went by easily, and Chromedome was immeasurably proud of himself for getting a few words out of Eject toward him that weren't openly hostile. He really, _really_ wanted Rewind's family to like him, _especially_ Eject, if only because Rewind clearly needed Eject to like him that badly. Chromedome sat politely next to Rewind after that while Blaster pulled out embarrassing childhood photos to show him and Rewind buried his face in his hands and groaned. The evening was largely uneventful, other than one moment when Flip-Sides had caught him alone and threatened to break him in half if he broke her brother's heart, but then she laughed like a sailor and clapped him on the back so he wasn't completely certain how serious she was. She'd told him earlier she was a professional wrestler so he didn't doubt she _could_ at least, if she wanted to.

Rewind climbed into bed and immediately into Chromedome's arms, burying his face in his nightshirt with a sigh. Even in the dark, the room was so different now than it had been when he was a child he found it unsettling to look at, and he just wanted to close his eyes and not think about it.

"You okay?" Chromedome whispered. 

"I'm alright. I just feel really drained."

"I bet," Chromedome nodded, "It's a lot to deal with. Emotionally exhausting."

"Yeah," Rewind murmured. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Chromedome assured him, "Your family is really nice."

Rewind paused, silent for a moment, before he shook his head. "I'm so sorry about what Eject said earlier. He was out of line."

"It's fine," Chromedome repeated, "It's not like he said anything that wasn't true."

"Oh, baby, no, no," Rewind looked up, expression concerned as he touched Chromedome's face. "You know I don't think of you that way, right? You're not a bad boyfriend, Domey."

"If you say so," Chromedome said softly, looking away.

"Domey…" Rewind repeated, "You're not. I love you. You're wonderful."

Chromedome glanced back down at him, expression warbling with emotion before he leaned in for a kiss. 

* * *

"Are you done peeling the potatoes yet?" Chromedome asked, and Flip-Sides grunted a negative. Chromedome turned the burner down a little bit and turned to work on macaroni he'd been tasked with instead. 

He glanced back into the living room as he stirred to where Rewind was playing with Lio on the couch and talking to Eject and hoped it was going well. They weren't arguing, at least. He poured the macaroni into a casserole dish and covered it in panko and shredded cheese before he added it into the oven beside the turkey.

"Alright, I surrender the potatoes into your capable hands," Flip-Sides said, handing Chromedome a bowl of peeled potatoes. He started dicing them, humming happily as he did. 

"So, Chromedome," asked Flip-Sides, sitting on the far end of the counter, "You're an only child, right?"

"Uh-huh," he answered, chopping. 

"What's Thanksgiving like in your family's house, huh?"

"Oh, quiet, honestly," he answered, eyes on his work, "We used to go to my aunt's house most years, but there weren't really any kids my age, so it was sort of lonely for me. Drove up there, ate dinner, went home. That's about it."

"They missing you this year at their lonely family party?" she asked.

Chromedome shrugged, chewing the inside of his mouth. "Probably not."

Flip-Sides paused, before her expression softened and she nodded. "So, you and Rewind cook a lot?"

"Just me," he answered, scraping the diced potatoes into a pot of boiling water, "I guess I'm sort of a house husband. Rewind pays the bills and I do the chores. I think it works out pretty well."

"Aww. That's cute."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to match his income," Chromedome laughed, "Even _if_ I'd finished grad school."

"You ever gonna go back?" 

Chromedome paused. "Probably not, no. I doubt I could."

"That's sad," she gave him a reassuring smile. "Plan on using the undergrad, at least?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe," he mused, stirring, "I've always had a hobbyist interest in forensic science, and it's possible I could step sideways into that career."

"Hey, that's cool! Good to hear you still got plans, huh?"

"Hey, Chromedome, we're gonna take Lio out back to play before dinner, do you want to come with?" Rewind asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I can't leave the potatoes," he answered, pointing at the pot with a wooden spoon.

"Oh, I'll watch the potatoes, go outside for twenty minutes," Flip-Sides scoffed, snatching the spoon from him.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," he said, and followed Rewind and Eject out the back door into the fenced-in yard, cast in warm shadows by the trees. Lio was leading Eject by the hand to an old set of wooden swings, with all the firm determination of a toddler who knows what he wants. 

"He's such a little grown up," Rewind smiled. 

"He's very well behaved," Eject confirmed, lifting him up onto a swing, then glanced back at Rewind for a moment, "I'm sure he's happy to finally meet his uncle."

Rewind's shoulders sank and Chromedome bit his lip. "Better late than never, right?"

"That's true," Eject answered, pushing his son on the swing, "If he stays in his life, anyway."

"I'd like to," Rewind said, "If you'll let me."

"Mm," said Eject. "He's been abandoned once. I don't think it would be good for him if someone in his life left him again."

"I won't," Rewind insisted.

"How can you promise that?" Eject scowled, "How can you know that? You left us behind so easily the first time."

"Hey," Chromedome interrupted.

"It wasn't easy!" Rewind implored, "I was _miserable_ after I left! You have no idea how much I missed you!"

"No, _you_ have no idea how much _I_ missed _you!_ " Eject snapped, turning toward him furiously, "Do you know what it was like? Worrying whether you were going to get yourself killed running off to the city with a man like that? Have you ever wondered how I might feel every time someone stops me on the street and asks if I'm you and I have to say sorry, no, you're thinking of my estranged twin who refuses to speak to me!"

Rewind shrank back, visibly upset. "I'm sorry-"

"I'm the first one in this family to go to college and I'm buried in student loans while _you're_ rolling in dough making fucking slime videos or whatever it is you do, but I still manage to keep close enough tabs on you that I hear about it when you get shot because of your shitty taste in men-"

"Hey, _that_ is-" Rewind started, but Eject forged onward without stopping, stepping forward again.

"And you didn't even know that I had a _son_ despite the fact that it went _viral_ on the internet, _supposedly_ your domain!" 

"Eject, I'm _sorry_ ," Rewind implored, eyes moist.

"So _no_ , I _don't_ believe you missed me! I don't believe you give a shit about me at all, Rewind, or that you ever did! You're too busy being an old man's side piece or apologizing for your coked out boyfriend or showing off your fancy house and your fancy cars to spare your family even a passing thought, so-"

"Alright, that's _enough!_ " Chromedome snapped, stepping in between them and grabbing Rewind protectively, who had started to shake, the tears in his eyes spilling over, "Listen, I get that he fucked up and hurt you and I am very sorry, but you _cannot_ talk to him like that. He was a kid being groomed and you _know_ that. This is exactly why he was so scared to come back here! If you don't want a relationship with him, fine, don't have one, but you don't have the right to torment him. You're _done_. Come on, Rewind." Chromedome ushered him away, glaring back at Eject as he pulled Rewind around the side of the house, past the gate and out of view before he burst into tears and collapsed against Chromedome's chest. 

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, you're okay," Chromedome whispered, pulling the flaps of his hoodie over his partner like a shield, arms across his back.

"I knew it," Rewind sobbed, desperately trying to keep his voice down, "I knew he'd never forgive me."

"Don't worry about him," Chromedome soothed, squeezing him tightly, "He's been holding a grudge for a long time but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You're okay, love, you're okay." 

"I don't think I can do this," Rewind sniffled, trembling.

"Rewind, if you want to leave, I will walk back inside and tell your dad I'm sorry but we can't stay and I will get our stuff and drive to a hotel right now. You just say the word and consider it done." 

Rewind hiccuped and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what I want."

"It's okay," Chromedome reassured him, "We can stay right here until you figure it out. I've got you. It's okay." 

"I told you I ruined everything," Rewind continued, sniffling and shuddering quietly, "I _told_ you I couldn't fix it."

"Your dad's not mad at you," Chromedome reminded him, "Neither are your sisters. Everyone but Eject is just happy to see you again. You didn't ruin everything."

"I'm so sorry I made you come," Rewind shook his head again, "I'm so sorry I put you through this."

"You didn't put me through anything," said Chromedome, "I love you. I'm glad I'm here. You need me. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I shouldn't have come. I've just made everything worse."

"You didn't," Chromedome hushed him, rocking him back and forth lightly, "You did the right thing by coming. It's okay." 

"Hey."

Chromedome looked up at the gate where Eject was lingering. 

"What?" Chromedome demanded, "What more do you want?" 

"I want to apologize," Eject sighed, smoothing a hand over his hair, "That was out of line."

Rewind emerged from where he was hidden in Chromedome's hoodie, looking back at him with moist, puffy eyes. "I'm sorry."

Eject shifted uncomfortably and then tapped his chest with a fist and bumped it against the side of his head twice. Rewind bubbled with startled laughter. 

"No you're not," Rewind sniffled, leaning away and wiping his face in his sleeve, "I deserved that." 

Eject shrugged, looking askance. "Maybe. Maybe not all at once. He's right, I shouldn't have yelled at you." 

Rewind stepped away from Chromedome to stand closer to Eject. "I know I hurt you. I knew you were right, but- I don't know. I couldn't admit I was wrong. And then after he was gone, I didn't… I knew you'd be mad. I was so afraid to talk to you again."

"You shouldn't have been afraid of me," Eject replied, his shoulders sinking, clearly hurt, "I'm your brother. I missed you."

Rewind hugged his arms across his chest. "...Dominus went missing, and I kept telling myself that- that it had been normal, that I had been right because if I wasn't, then I would have had to face the truth, that it was- you know," he shrugged uncomfortably, "I didn't want to. I didn't want to think about that." 

Eject softened. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's cool you went to college," Rewind commented. "I'm sorry about your loans. I'll pay them off."

"You don't have to do that. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, come on, I want to. What's the point of making slime video money if I can't use it to buy back my brother's love, huh?" 

Eject cracked a smile and gave him a playful shove. "You're so stupid. You can't buy that. You've already got it, no matter how pissed I am at you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Eject opened up his arms. "Come on. Bring it in." 

Chromedome smiled in relief to see them hug it out. He'd genuinely been worried they might have been leaving. 

"Come on, you can push Lio on the swings for me," Eject said, pulling away.

"Okay," Rewind said gratefully, wiping his eyes, and walked back into the yard where Lio was wiggling on the swings, annoyed no one was pushing him. 

"Yell at me again, white boy, see what happens," Eject snapped as Chromedome passed him, and he jolted anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I just-" he stammered, glancing back toward Rewind, who wasn't looking at him.

Eject clapped him on the back. "I'm joking."

"Oh," Chromedome laughed nervously, "Okay." He lingered nervously as Eject followed Rewind back to the swings. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna go check on the potatoes, hun, I'll see you in a bit!"

Rewind waved at him and Chromedome fled back inside.

Dinner went surprisingly well after that, loud and chatty and filled with sibling banter, but the mood seemed noticeably lighter, a weight clearly lifted. Chromedome thought Rewind seemed significantly less tense than he had, slipping so much more easily into conversation, old inside jokes and gasps of what happened to people and places while he was gone. Chromedome mostly just quietly enjoyed his turkey and occasionally gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze under the table. 

Rewind slept easily in his arms that night, and the next morning when they packed up their bags to return to the airport, Eject promised to text him again later and Rewind followed Rosanna back on Instagram. Chromedome thought the trip had gone exceedingly well in the end and wasn't surprised when Rewind wanted to drive around town and point out places he'd spent time at growing up- his old highschool, the mall he used to hang out at, the card store he admitted playing Yu-Gi-Oh at when he was little. Chromedome found the whole thing irrevocably sweet, even if it _was_ clearly just an excuse to drive the Corvette a little longer.


End file.
